


Последнее желание

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementor's Kiss, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Masturbation, Other, Traditional Art, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Автор -Капли колокольчиковКинки: ксенофилия, поцелуй дементора.Полный размер откроется в этом же окне при клике на картинку.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Последнее желание

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - [Капли колокольчиков](https://vk.com/cherrytonight)
> 
> Кинки: ксенофилия, поцелуй дементора.  
> Полный размер откроется в этом же окне при клике на картинку.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/56v2jPF/e23d61c733e040d3.png)


End file.
